


I'll Call You My Queen

by Watabi12



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Play, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Tiaras, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Ryan is suffering from depression and Brendon buys Ryan a gift to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So - I know that this is a massive cliché however, I'm not saying under any circumstances that all gay men are feminised - only these fictional individuals. 
> 
> Don't Ryan and Brendon make tiaras way more appealing? :3

Brendon’s head was where it would usually end up, nestling into Ryan’s lap as his body stretched across the sofa. They were watching loads of rom-coms because neither of them could take anything heavier. _It was that or Disney_ and Brendon saw Ryan’s face when he said it – Ryan looked like he wanted to burn alive Brendon’s entire Disney collection. Brendon guessed he had watched it a lot. _But who doesn’t love Disney?_ Ryan had been getting increasingly worse the last month. Brendon was watching his boyfriend’s face rather than the television which prompted Ryan to sigh.

‘You know, you choose this so you could at least pretend to be watching it,’ Ryan huffed, fingers running more roughly through his boyfriend’s hair.

‘Are you okay, sweetie?’ Brendon asked, eyes poised on his lover’s face. ‘I mean, I know that you’ve been finding things tough and that anti-depressants can only fix so much. I need you to tell me if you’re not okay,’ Brendon hushed.

Ryan’s gaze averted from the screen for the first time, head tilting down towards Brendon. ‘I don’t know what you want me to tell you – you know I feel like shit,’ Ryan shrugged.

Brendon frowned. ‘What’s wrong?’

Ryan hesitated and he puffed out air from his lungs. ‘Nothing, it’s fine,’ Ryan swallowed.

‘ _Rybear_ ,’ Brendon whinged, eyebrows arching upwards. ‘How can I look after you if you don’t tell me what’s bothering you?’

‘You’ll think it’s stupid.’

‘No, I won’t,’ Brendon quickly replied in agitation. _How could anything that was causing his Rybear to be this miserable sound stupid?_

Ryan gulped again. ‘Well -,’ he huffed, ‘I just feel really insecure. I mean, I have nothing – _I am nothing_ – and you have everything – you’ve given me everything – and it’s still not enough. My head never shuts down – never stops thinking, doubting everything. What if I can’t make you happy? What if I can never be happy? We have no control over our lives – over anything. What does it all mean? What does it all matter? I can’t -,’ Ryan stuttered as his thoughts started to materialise faster than his tongue could create words.

Brendon’s eyes studied Ryan’s face. ‘It’s okay,’ Brendon smiled. ‘Don’t you get it? Before you, I was an asshole – some spoilt rich kid that burnt money like it was a woodpile. I never understood how lucky I was; how much I was missing. You changed all of that, you make me better – you make me _want_ to be better. That’s what you do – Ryan Ross, you make others better. The problem is when you have people that only want to help others, it means that they forget about themselves.’

Ryan scoffed. ‘Help people? Fuck, I don’t help people.’

Brendon laughed. ‘You’re an aid worker – of course you help people.’ Ryan didn’t laugh, he just looked vacantly down at his boyfriends with cold eyes. Brendon’s smile disappeared. ‘Look, hey -,’ Brendon whispered quietly, pecking at Ryan’s stomach, ‘I’m just saying _I want to look after you_ so you don’t need to feel guilty about spending my money or taking up my time. _You’re my boyfriend_ , that’s what you’re supposed to do.’

Ryan shifted oxygen again. ‘I know,’ Ryan whispered, eyelashes blinking wearily down to Brendon.

   ‘Actually, on the subject on spending my money,’ Brendon grinned, sitting up and bouncing to his feet, ‘I actually bought you something to make you feel better,’ Brendon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ryan whimpered playfully. ‘It’s not a sex toy, is it?’

Brendon cackled as he walked into the office to retrieve the present. ‘No. Don’t be such a pervert,’ Brendon giggled. Brendon produced two bags that were decorated in ribbon. He placed one on the floor and one in Ryan’s hands as he sat back against the couch cushions.

‘What – What is it?’ Ryan questioned sheepishly.

‘Why don’t you open it and see?’

Ryan’s fingers pulled over the celetape circle holding the bag closed and his fingers dug inside where he was met with far too much tissue paper and then at the bottom of the bag there was a black case. Ryan’s face was utterly puzzled as he lifted the case out of the bag and placed on it his lap. He flipped the lid open and stared down at the contents. He was silent for a second.

‘It’s a – a tiara?’ Ryan pondered, eyes not able to pull away from it.

Brendon smiled gently. ‘Yeah, I saw you sneaking a peek at them in the window of that jewellers we walked past, when we went shopping the other day, and when I sent you back to get us Starbucks I bought us some,’ Brendon rambled, feeling sort of embarrassed about it now. _Maybe Ryan had been looking at something else?_

Ryan’s guise wandered across to Brendon’s. ‘You have one too?’

‘Yeah,’ Brendon nodded, ‘in the other bag – yours is made with rhinestones and mine is sapphire,’ Brendon stammered, face turning red.

Ryan’s eyes strayed back to the headwear and his fingers laced over the hard stone. When Ryan faced Brendon again he was smiling. ‘Thanks, baby,’ Ryan enthused, shuffling over the sofa to wrap his arms around Brendon and kiss his lips, slipping his tongue inside Brendon’s mouth.

Brendon pulled away first. ‘Why don’t you put it on?’

     Ryan did, his hair perfectly tucked underneath the silver. Brendon smirked triumphantly at his little Princess. ‘How do I look?’ Ryan giggled, eyelashes fanning over his face mockingly.

‘Sexy,’ Brendon teased, pulling Ryan forward so that their lips were pressed tightly towards each other. Ryan pulled away this time, biting down on his lip before he started making undignified noises. ‘You want control, right?’ Brendon whispered, lips grazing at Ryan’s earlobe. Ryan shivered. He watched Brendon push off the couch onto his knees in front of Ryan. ‘Take control of me, your majesty. I’ll call you my queen. Fuck, you are my queen,’ Brendon tantalised.

Ryan face scrunched up in disapproval. ‘Bren, I’ve told you before I don’t do that stuff. It’s weird and stupid,’ Ryan protested.

Brendon’s big, dough eyes softened into Ryan from his position on the floor. ‘Will it make you feel better?’ Ryan exhaled and remained silent. Brendon nodded. ‘That’s what I thought. I want to do this and I know you want it too.’

Ryan’s body stiffened for a second as if he was imagining it and then he shook his head. ‘No. I’m not a fucking psychopath,’ Ryan hissed.

‘Neither am I,’ Brendon chuckled. ‘Loads of couples do it, and besides – I just bought you that _really expensive_ tiara and now it won’t even get any use. I might as well have burnt my money,’ Brendon baited.

   Ryan rolled his eyes and pouted. Brendon simply stared back at him with a look that said ‘ _I know you want to’_ and Brendon had actually been trying to get Ryan to open up sexually for months. He wanted Ryan to believe it was okay – that Brendon accepted every part of him; that Brendon loved him because he did. Ryan nodded, pouted lips replacing his face. Brendon’s lips tugged up in success.

‘So, you’ve fancied me ever since the first time you saw me, obviously – but as you’re the queen you can’t say you want me, after all – I’m just a mere stable boy.’ Ryan’s face contorted at that – he didn’t know why Brendon had all these fantasies about not having money, not having successful parents and all the privilege he’s had in his life. ‘So, you have made up that I stole some food from the Royal kitchens or something and now you’ve dismissed everyone to punish me. But, that’s just a massive rouse so that we can get some alone time without it being suspicious.’

Ryan bit his lip. ‘What’s – What’s your name, boy?’ Ryan asked, his voice full of doubt at that situation.

‘Brendon Urie, your majesty,’ Brendon croaked, keeping completely to his self-assigned role.

‘Tell me -,’ Ryan stuttered, ‘Have you -. Brendon, I can’t do this,’ Ryan cussed.

‘Yes, you can. Ryan, if you want to – I want you to,’ Brendon nodded.

Ryan cleared his throat. ‘Have you any nobility at all in your family?’

‘No, your majesty,’ Brendon murmured.

‘Come closer, boy. I can hardly hear you,’ Ryan ordered, his voice stern but eyes still insecure. Brendon shuffled forward until he was almost touching Ryan’s legs. ‘What would you say if I said that you have very pretty eyes?’

‘I would say that your majesty flatters me unduly. You are the Queen, you can have or do anything,’ Brendon squirmed.

‘How about your mouth?’ Ryan asked.

‘What about it, your highness?’

‘What if I said you had the most fuck me lips I had ever seen?’

Brendon’s face was starting to redden. ‘I would repeat my previous remark that I am merely a subject.’

‘You submit completely to your Queen?’ Ryan reaffirmed, surprised at his own ability to act this well.

‘Yes, your eminence,’ Brendon nodded.

Ryan opened up his legs and Brendon crawled inbetween them, body almost pressed up against the sofa. Ryan unbuttoned his skinny jeans and shimmied out of them. He stopped.

Brendon blinked up at him. ‘Is there something wrong, ma’am?’ Brendon asked.

Ryan shook his head. ‘I love you, Brendon Urie. I hope you know that,’ Ryan whispered.

Brendon smiled softly. ‘I know. I love you too, especially in that tiara – your highness,’ Brendon beamed back.

Ryan nodded, dragging his boxers down his thighs and watching as Brendon’s face moved in closer. Brendon was right – this did make Ryan feel better. He bet Brendon looked damn cute in his own tiara as well. They’d _have_ to see after.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were getting better in many ways. Since that day, a whole month ago now, Ryan had started to open up about everything. Although this was an improvement on their relationship, it was worse because Brendon couldn’t have imagined how bad Ryan was. Ryan talked about suicide as if it was right to think about it every day. Suicide. Brendon had told him that it wasn’t normal or healthy and Ryan had shrugged and told him he thought about all the time. Brendon didn’t know what to do. He had visited Ryan’s parents, who he had only met once before, within that time and he wished he hadn’t; what Ryan’s parents told him had broken his heart. They told about how Ryan had tried to kill himself twice – once with a carving knife and once with a quarter of a bottle of vodka and painkillers. Brendon didn’t ever want to imagine Ryan lying in a hospital bed like that – it physically pained him.

‘Our only child, Brendon, we’ve almost lost our only child twice,’ Dani sniffed as her watery eyes made contact with Brendon’s.

‘He wasn’t raised any differently from any of the other children around here. In fact the only difference we could see is that he’s gay and that can’t be enough to make him want to do to that. We always accepted him as he was – his friends never cared and they always defended him to anyone that said a single homophobic word. So we just don’t know what we did wrong,’ George’s voice cracked.

Brendon nodded, holding back his own tears as Ryan’s talked about how they were lucky that their only son was still alive. Brendon didn’t know what it was like to live like that. He had everything given to him on a plate his whole life – his house, his car, his job, his designer clothes and he never had trouble with sexuality or making friends. In fact, he had barely ever had any problems at all. Now, his heart bled under the knowledge that the only person he had ever and could ever love had tried to kill himself twice before his 21st Birthday. Ryan had cried several times as Brendon held him in the last two weeks. Brendon had wrapped his arms around Ryan and promised that he would never let go until Ryan eventually stopped crying and fell asleep.

   Now, Brendon and Ryan were watching a film. Another stupid romantic comedy. Ryan had placed the tiaras on the floor next to couch before they started to cuddle. Ryan had opened up in everything. They tried things that Brendon couldn’t have predicted Ryan would be into. Brendon was waiting for Ryan to make the first move. Ryan had started using sex as a means of making himself feel better and Brendon wanted to help him in any possible way. Brendon wasn’t equipped to be in a relationship with someone that needed so much mental maintained but there was no exit now. He loved Ryan too much to ever leave him. Ryan had glanced up at Brendon twenty minutes into the film. Then he had taken head away and dropped himself into Brendon’s lap, his arms around Brendon’s neck, legs rubbing against Brendon’s thighs. Ryan’s lips gripped desperately at Brendon’s, hungry to feel their skin burn together. Brendon moaned into Ryan’s mouth, hands gripping at Ryan’s ass. Ryan pulled away with a satisfied smirk as he felt his boyfriend shiver and pushed himself onto his back, reaching down to pass Brendon his tiara as Ryan’s body stretched out, feet poking at Brendon’s side as he splayed out. Brendon smiled as he shifted to tower over Ryan, opening the case and placing his tiara in his place on his head.

‘Take off your clothes,’ Brendon ordered, eyes smiling down at Ryan.

Ryan gulped, fingertips clawing at his own t-shirt and then his jeans. Brendon watched as Ryan nervously wiggled out of his clothes. ‘Are you ready?’ Brendon asked.

Ryan stared up at him with sparkling eyes. ‘Yes, sire,’ Ryan whispered.

Brendon’s smirk widened as he took Ryan’s wrists in his hands and pressed them above his head. Brendon’s lips danced with Ryan’s, Ryan arched up into – moaning into Brendon’s mouth. Brendon knew that Ryan liked being pinned like that – he fucking wanted it.

‘What are you?’ Brendon taunted, lips dragging up to bite at Ryan’s earlobe. ‘Say it.’ He felt Brendon’s body stiffen at his whispers.

‘Your humble servant, your majesty,’ Ryan quivered, body pressing up into Brendon’s fully clothed profile.

Brendon laughed as Ryan squirmed. Brendon kissed a trail down middle of Ryan’s body, lips grazing above Ryan’s shaft. Ryan kept his hands above his head as Brendon kissed on the skin around his cock. Ryan was pressing up into Brendon’s face, moaning like a mouse being played with by a cat.

If Ryan didn’t like it so much, Brendon would never be this teasing. Ryan gulped for air as Brendon licked at the head of Ryan’s cock. He could feel Ryan falling apart beneath him. Brendon took Ryan down further, he didn’t like it when Ryan didn’t stroke his hair but Ryan’s hands remained above his hand as if his ability was restricted.

‘Your highness,’ Ryan groaned as his back arched up into Brendon’s mouth. ‘Fuck, I love you so much. I’m yours – only yours always in every way,’ Ryan mumbled as Brendon continued to suck and lick, creating friction that was too maddening.

Brendon pulled away, his jaw sore – ‘I love you too,’ he replied, his hands straightening up his tiara. He felt the cold silver press against his skin. ‘Now, shut up and do as I say,’ Brendon demanded.

He knew that as long as he and Ryan were together, Ryan could get through this because the truth was that Brendon couldn’t live without Ryan. They belonged entirely to each other.


End file.
